Transcript:The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two
The transcript for The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two, found here http://scriptline.livejournal.com/13269.html. KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- EXT. DRAGON'S EYRIE wakes. MERLIN I didn't think you'd answer my call. KILGHARRAH Merlin, I could not resist a dragonlord, even if I wanted to. MERLIN I'm grateful, thank you. KILGHARRAH Lie still. MERLIN Ow. What hurts? KILGHARRAH The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS ARTHUR Where is that half-wit? GAIUS Merlin? ARTHUR I've got no socks, no breeches, and an archery session to go to. Merlin! GAIUS I thought he was with you, Sire. ARTHUR Don't try and cover for him. GAIUS He didn't come home last night, I can't find him. ARTHUR When you do, you can tell him he's the target. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR sneaks through the castle and peeks around the corner at some guards. She descends to the burial vaults, sets fire to some brush and places it in a notch in the wall to create smoke in the corridor above. The guards investigate, leaving the corridor empty. Morgana sneaks through to the King's chambers, wraps a string around the mandrake root and strangles it several times. The Uther becomes more terrified with each scream the root makes. -- EXT. DRAGON’S EYRIE wakes. MERLIN You shouldn't have let me sleep. KILGHARRAH I had no choice, young warlock. The venom was too strong, even for your great powers. MERLIN I don't have time. I need to get back to Camelot. The kingdom is in danger and...it's my fault. I should've listened to you. Should never have trusted Morgana. KILGHARRAH You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage. But trust is a double edged sword. MERLIN I thought...because she has magic, I thought we were the same. KILGHARRAH In some ways you are. MERLIN No. I will never be like her. KILGHARRAH You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin. Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing. But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. MERLIN I need to get back to Camelot. KILGHARRAH You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk. MERLIN I've no intention of walking. rides the dragon to Camelot. MERLIN Woo! Whoa. Ha-ha! Woo! drops Merlin off in the clearing near Camelot. KILGHARRAH This is as far as I go. MERLIN Thank you. I won't forget this. KILGHARRAH Be careful, young warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS shakes Gaius awake. MERLIN (whisper) You need to wake up. GAIUS Merlin! Where have you been? MERLIN I don't have time to explain. GAIUS Are you alright? MERLIN Morgana is in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther. GAIUS What? MERLIN She's responsible for his visions. Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS room is topsy-turvy when Merlin and Gaius enter. Uther is crouched in a corner. GAIUS Uther? Uther! paws desperately at Gaius while he stares at nothing over Gaius's shoulder. Uther sees a sopping wet Ygraine with five drowned children in the middle of the room. YGRAINE Please! rushes to the bed, removes the mandrake root, and throws it in the fireplace. The root screams as it dies. GAIUS It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest. and Merlin help Uther into bed. Gaius drugs Uther's cup. GAIUS Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep. feeds Uther the drink. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS MERLIN We must tell Uther what Morgana has done. GAIUS Are you mad? He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason. MERLIN We can't just let her get away with it. GAIUS He dotes on her every word, Merlin. MERLIN But...if he knew. GAIUS You've seen how blind he is to her faults. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm. MERLIN No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it. -- MORGAUSE'S CAVE watches Cenred's army in a crystal as they march through a valley. -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE of Camelot watch Cenred's army from a hill and then ride off through the woods. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS opens the curtains and turns around to a jumbled mess. MERLIN What happened?! ARTHUR What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what's happened. MERLIN I wasn't gone for that long. ARTHUR Without my permission. MERLIN What if I was dying? ARTHUR I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not. So where've you been? MERLIN I was dying. ARTHUR I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like? MERLIN Well... ARTHUR Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself? MERLIN You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you? ARTHUR I'll have you for breakfast! throws a random object at Merlin. MERLIN Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess! throws another object. MERLIN Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king. throws yet another object and Merlin ducks out of the room. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS GWEN May I clear away the dishes, My Lady? stares out the window as Merlin walks through the square with Arthur. GWEN Morgana? MORGANA I was thinking about what to wear. I must dress. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS checks under the bed for the madrake root. GAIUS Have you lost something, My Lady? MORGANA My earring. I thought I might have dropped it when I was in here yesterday. How is he? GAIUS Much better. We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted. MORGANA Enchanted. GAIUS You need not worry, My Lady. He'll make a full recovery. MORGANA That is a relief. GAIUS Indeed, My Lady. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR pops out of an alcove as Merlin walks by and pulls him into it. MORGANA I don't know how you managed to escape, but I do know one thing: if you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one. Just think how Uther would react if he learned that a serving boy had tried to poison his beloved ward. struts off with a smirk. The knights of Camelot return. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM SIR LEON I estimate they will reach the city within two days. ARTHUR Under whose banner do they march? SIR LEON Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army... ARTHUR How many men? SIR LEON 20,000 maybe more. GAIUS I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity. SIR LEON Then we must find a way to appease him ARTHUR Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies. GAIUS Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one. ARTHUR What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand? GAIUS We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time. ARTHUR It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us. sits on the throne. ARTHUR We must prepare the city for siege. SIR LEON Are you sure that is wise? ARTHUR The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot. SIR LEON But what about the people in the outlying villages? ARTHUR Give them refuge within the city walls. SIR LEON And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path. ARTHUR But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR MERLIN You did well in there. I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision whe...you're risking hundreds of... ARTHUR Do you know what? MERLIN What? ARTHUR I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations. MERLIN I am just trying to help. ARTHUR Well, you're not. MERLIN I know you don't mean that; you're just worried. But you don't need to be. Look what we've got. ARTHUR What? MERLIN You and...me. ARTHUR Merlin, what exactly are you going to do? MERLIN I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you. ARTHUR God help me. -- EXT. COUNTRYSIDE CENRED My dear Morgause. MORGAUSE Cenred. CENRED My army shall be here by nightfall. smiles. CENRED I'm glad that pleases you. MORGAUSE I'll wait and see if you deliver before I say that I am pleased. CENRED And when I do? MORGAUSE Then I will give you a feast that you will never forget. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS knocks on the open door and Arthur turns around. GWEN I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... ARTHUR No. Come in, please. GWEN How is your father? ARTHUR I could do with him here. GWEN You should have more faith in yourself. ARTHUR What are the people saying. GWEN They are glad that you have taken charge. ARTHUR I've committed them to a siege. There's going to be casualties, Gwen. steps forward and places a hand on Arthur's arm. GWEN I trust you, Arthur. More than Uther. More than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to follow what you believe is right. places his hand over Gwen's. Gwen looks up at him and steps back. GWEN I should go, Sire. ARTHUR There's no need to call me that. GWEN There is every need, Sire. leaves. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, WROUGHT IRON STAIRWAY watches the citizens of Camelot prepare for the siege before she sneaks out of the city. -- EXT. WOODS MORGANA Where have you been? MORGAUSE What's wrong, sister? MORGANA It's Merlin. He's alive. He's back in Camelot. He has thwarted us. He destroyed the mandrake root. Your enchantment's been broken. MORGAUSE Do not worry. The root has already done its work, and Cenred's army are less than a day from the city. MORGANA Then it is time? MORGAUSE Are you ready? Morgana? Cenred's army are mighty, but they cannot bring down the city on their own. You, too, must play your part. MORGANA Tell me what I must do. holds out a staff. MORGAUSE It's carved from the Rowan tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the Blessed. Only the high priestesses and their Bloodguard have ever set eyes on it. MORGANA My magic is still weak. I do not have the strength to wield such an instrument. MORGAUSE Do not worry. The staff will guide you. It carries its own power. MORGANA I will not fail you. MORGAUSE I know. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE stream into Camelot from the outlying villages. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE drags bags of supplies up the steps. ARTHUR Merlin, where have you been? I've been calling for you. MERLIN Gathering provisions. Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar. ARTHUR What on earth for? MERLIN We're preparing for a siege. ARTHUR Yes, not a banquet. MERLIN You know what you're like without food. We could be trapped in here for weeks, months, even. Look what I've got for your breakfast. Your favourite. Pickled eggs. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, WROUGHT IRON STAIRWAY continue to prepare for the siege. Arthur walls through the infirmary giving instructions to Sir Leon. Arthur catches sight of Gwen and gives her a nod. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR ARTHUR Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter? SIR LEON As best we can, Sire. They amount to almost 9,000 so far, but they're still coming. ARTHUR How long will our provisions last? SIR LEON Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain. ARTHUR Cenred? SIR LEON Our scouts report he'll be upon us a matter of hours. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS sits by his father's bedside. Merlin enters. MERLIN Sire. It's time. gets up and places his hand on his sleeping father. ARTHUR I promise, I will not let you down. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS and Merlin look out at the enemy. Arthur leads his knights past his army in the Square. In a lower chamber, Arthur steels himself as his knights ready their weapons. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS helps Arthur on with his armour. He pulls a little too tightly on the vambrace strap. MERLIN (whisper) Sorry. ARTHUR It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin? MERLIN I'm not nervous. ARTHUR No? MERLIN Because I trust in your destiny. ARTHUR Have you been on the cider? MERLIN It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time. Just trust in yourself. ARTHUR There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of...I don't know what it is. I don't want to say...it's not wisdom. But, yes. That's what it is. smiles. ARTHUR Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time you're a complete idiot. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS watches the soldiers file out of the castle. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, LOWER CHAMBER greets his troops and raises his sword. ARTHUR For the love of Camelot! KNIGHTS For the love of Camelot! leads them out. Other soldiers prepare barricades in the lower town. -- OUTER EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD and Morgause are mounted near the forest with their guards as they watch his troops prepare the trebuchets. CENRED Fire! trebuchets launch flaming material and Cenred's troops advance on the city. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS wakes and gets out of bed. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN army breaks through the gate and advances towards the barricade. Arthur and his knights fend them off. Uther descends the steps into the Square dressed in his armour. He draws his sword and runs across the drawbridge. SIR LEON Hold the line! Leon catches sight of Uther. SIR LEON You need to go back, Sire. pushes past Sir Leon to reach the front line. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY enters and glances over at Morgana. MERLIN Gaius. One of us needs to keep an eye on her. GAIUS Don't worry, I am. MERLIN You mustn't let her out of your sight. I need to get back to Arthur. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE fireball lands in the square and Merlin gets knocked to the ground. Cenred's men use ladders to climb the battlements, Camelot's army defends. Cenred and Morgause continue to watch from the woods. -- EXT. LOWER TOWN finally reaches the front line and begins to attack. Arthur catches sight of him. ARTHUR Father! pushes his way to Uther and drags him away from the front line. UTHER What are you doing? ARTHUR You're not well. UTHER This is my kingdom! gets hit by a lone, stray arrow and collapses into Arthur's arms. Arthur looks back at the overwhelmed barricade. ARTHUR Pull back! Retreat! arrives as the knights retreat and Cenred's men launch themselves over the barricade in full force. MERLIN Forbærnen. spell sends up a wall of fire to block the enemy and allow Camelot's troops time to retreat. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY waits for Gaius to look away and then leaves. Gaius looks back up and sees Morgana leaving. Gaius follows her to her through the war torn Square to her chambers. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS fetches the Rowan staff from under her bed and hides behind a column. Gaius looks around for a moment and leaves. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE helps his father to the well. UTHER You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town. ARTHUR It's already lost, Father. UTHER And the citadel? ARTHUR Safe for now. UTHER It must stay that way. ARTHUR You have to trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing. pulls the arrow out of Uther's leg. ARTHUR You must rest. When you're well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that. -- OUTER EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD rides back to Morgause. CENRED The lower town is ours. MORGAUSE That will hardly fill the pages of history. What of the citadel itself? CENRED Their defences are strong. Time for you to deliver your side of the bargain. MORGAUSE Patience, Cenred. You will not be disappointed. makes her way down to the burial vaults. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY and a soldier help Uther to a medical table. MERLIN Where's Gaius? GWEN I don't know. GAIUS Morgana's disappeared. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS enters and smirks. Merlin bursts into Morgana's room looking for her. Morgana drives the staff into the stone floor. Merlin feels the jolt of magic. -- OUTER EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD breathes in the power of the Rowan staff. CENRED Enough of your games, Morgause. What has happened to your traitor? MORGAUSE For such a great king, you have very little patience. CENRED The time for patience is over! MORGAUSE You need not worry much longer. No army can fight on two fronts. Not even the knights of Camelot. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS watches the Rowan staff shoot energy beams at the tombs around her. -- THE EXT. KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS and his soldiers fend off the enemy. One of the soldiers near him gets stabbed and Arthur helps him down from the battlements. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS watches skeletons burst through their tombs around her. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE helps the wounded soldier through the square. ARTHUR Take him to the hospital. hands the wounded soldier off to a couple of men. Merlin comes down the steps. ARTHUR Merlin! Where the hell have you been? MERLIN Nowhere! ARTHUR You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time? stops to gape at something. ARTHUR Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that. points behind Arthur. Arthur turns to see an army of skeletons behind him. Arthur fights one and stabs it. The skeleton shrugs and keeps fighting. Merlin fights a skeleton and lops its arm off. A knight takes on the skeleton while Merlin slashes at the arm on the ground. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, GRIFFIN STAIRCASE and Merlin rush up the steps, but stop half way. ARTHUR You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital. turns to face the skeleton entering the castle. Merlin watches the silhouette approach. ARTHUR Merlin! Do as I say! rushes up the steps. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY UTHER I have to get out there. GAIUS No, Sire. You're still weak from the medicine I gave you. I told you that... UTHER I cannot watch my kingdom fall and do nothing. GAIUS Arthur will defend it. MERLIN Gaius. leaves Uther to talk with Merlin. MERLIN You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within. GAIUS What are you talking about? MERLIN Morgana, she summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere. GAIUS Where are you going?! MERLIN To try to stop her. runs down the Wrought Iron Stairway. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE GATE soldiers defend against Cenred's army. Sir Leon moves back from the front line and turns to see the skeleton army crossing the drawbridge towards him. SIR LEON On me! -- INT. KING’S PALACE, INFIRMARY ARTHUR We can't fight a battle on two fronts. GWEN Keep still. bandages Arthur's hand. Arthur winces. ARTHUR I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel. We need to get my father to safety GAIUS How? We no longer control the lower town. There's no escape, Arthur. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS enters and Morgana turns to look at him. MORGANA You should leave now while you still can. MERLIN Morgana, please. I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall. MORGANA Good. MERLIN No, you don't mean that. MORGANA I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him? MERLIN You of all people could change Uther's mind. But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart. MORGANA You don't have magic, Merlin. How could you hope to understand? MERLIN I do understand, believe me. If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers. MORGANA You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am? MERLIN No. It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way. MORGANA There is no other way. nods as he backs up. Merlin walks behind a pillar and tries to dash around the other side to reach the Rowan staff. Morgana knocks the sword out of his hand and draws her own. Morgana advances on him and Merlin backs up. MERLIN What are you going to do? Kill me? MORGANA You don't think I can? MERLIN If you're going to do it, make it quick. slashes at Merlin. Merlin ducks and picks his sword up from the floor. They fight. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE GATE Leon and other soldiers continue to fight between Cenred's army and the skeleton army. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS and Morgana continue fighting. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE GATE Leon and soldiers continue fighting. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, BURIAL VAULTS disarms Merlin. Merlin avoid her attacks, Morgana gets off balance and Merlin ducks behind a tomb. MERLIN (whisper) Feoll bu brand! spell collapses part of the vault roof on top of Morgana, knocking her out. Merlin picks up a sword and runs to the Rowan staff. MERLIN Snæde! slices through the staff. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR skeleton that Arthur is fighting crumbles. The skeleton that another knight is fighting crumbles. -- EXT. KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE GATE skeleton Sir Leon is fighting crumbles. Sir Leon rejoins the fight against Cenred's army. The knights of Camelot push the fight past the training grounds gate. -- OUTER EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD CENRED Your traitor has failed us just as I knew they would. I'm calling off the siege. MORGAUSE You can't! CENRED I cannot take the city unaided. That was not our bargain! MORGAUSE You have failed me, Cenred. CENRED I would rather fail you, Morgause, then watch thousands of men die. -- INT. KING'S PALACE, THRONE ROOM MERLIN Sire. ARTHUR What is it, Merlin? MERLIN I need to tell you something about Morgana. ARTHUR It's all right. We know what happened. MERLIN You do? UTHER In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost singlehandedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana. presents Morgana to the court. The court applauds. UTHER For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again. and Morgana glare at each other. -- INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS MERLIN Why is Uther so blind to her true nature? GAIUS I don't know, Merlin. It's a mystery. But Morgana will try again. MERLIN I'll be ready for her. GAIUS You must be careful. MERLIN I'm not afraid of her, Gaius. GAIUS You should be. MERLIN No. All I feel for her is...sad. She's become so bitter, so full of hate. GAIUS Don't let that happen to you, Merlin. MERLIN Nothing could ever make me that angry. ARTHUR Merlin! enters. ARTHUR Get your lazy backside out here. MERLIN Second thought. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Series 3